


need you now

by georgiehensley



Series: 100 ways to say "i love you" [7]
Category: Jersey Boys (2014), Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: Awkwardness, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Scary Movies, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: joey's not a fan of horror movies.
Relationships: Tommy DeVito/Joe Pesci
Series: 100 ways to say "i love you" [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272380
Kudos: 1





	need you now

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, this is a really short fic that probably best belongs in my fandom minific collection, but i did get inspired from the "100 ways to say 'i love you'" prompt list, and those i've already begun to post as individual works, so. this gets it's own post. 
> 
> (you could also say i got inspired by the fact that actual joe pesci is in the headlines again bc of his new movie. figured it was time to show his stage/movie counterpart more love, since our tiny little fandom hasn't really done so all that much thus far.)

"can i hold your hand?"

tommy snorts, glancing over at joey. "scared of a li'l horror movie?"

"what? no," joey says, shaking his head. he shifts in his seat. "jus' thought it'd be romantic. 'cause we're on a date, n' all that."

tommy smiles. "sorry, joey. 'm not really a hand-holdin' kind of guy."

the pair turns their attention back to the screen, falling silent. a few minutes later, at a particularly scary part, tommy can see joey squirming in his seat out of the corner of his eye. he sneaks a glance over at him, watching as he fidgets with his hands, trying not to look at the screen. with a sigh, tommy reaches over, grabbing onto joey's wrist to pull his hands apart. he slips one of his own in joey's instead, giving it a squeeze.

"it's okay if ya wanna leave," he whispers. "movie's not that great, and there's plenty of other stuff i'd rather be doin' with ya, anyway."

joey smiles; the dim lighting of the room hides the way he starts to blush. "yeah? you sure?"

tommy nods. "of course. like you said, this is a date. and that means we both gotta enjoy it, ya know?"

"yeah," joey says. "you wanna go fool around in the bathroom?"

tommy grins. "you read my mind."


End file.
